JURASSIC CDZ
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Fic de presente do Amigo secreto. Dois integrantes da família viajam com os dourados, eles acabam caindo numa ilha criada pela Saori, será que sobreviveram? Presente para MAMÃE LUNE KURUTA


Este é meu presente de NATAL para a minha querida mamãe chamada LUNE KURUTA. Ela é muito especial para mim, por isso fico triste por esta fic não estar no nível dela, mas espero que ela goste pelo menos em algum pedaço.

Tam,bem peço desculpas aos integrantes da família que não apareceram, eu não conseguiria trabalhar com todos de forma igual T.T.

Sim, foi num momento de doidera gigantesca, além do que, no transcorrer dela verão o trabalho que tive.

Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

**JURASSIC CDZ**

Mais uma "manhã" tediosa ocorria no Santuário, até que mais uma vez, a reencarnação da Deusa Athena, Saori Kido, obrigar os cavaleiros a irem até o Salão do Grande Mestre, para ela fazer uma revelação, mas desta vez ela prometeu que seria uma revelação boa, que tinha haver com o Shaka e com o Milo.

Todos os dourados foram até lá, contra sua vontade é claro, mas não podiam fazer nada para impedir isto. Todos, menos Shaka e Milo que já estavam no salão, chegaram ao salão juntos, visto que tinham combinado via cosmo de se encontrarem em Peixes e daí subirem juntos.

Aiolos: Pow Saori desembucha logo, que ainda está muito cedo.

Voz 1: Nossa, as manhãs no Santuário começam tarde Hein? São 16h30min!!!!

Shion: Sabe como é né? Tipo, se alguém fosse invadir o Santuário seria neste horário, senão não haveria batalhas noturnas, chuvas, dias se passando, etc.

Saori: Vamos deixar estas bobeiras de lado, eu vim aqui para avisar-lhes que vocês vão viajar, mas possui uma condição!!!

Dourados pensando: XIIIIIII, FODE#!!!!

Saori: A condição é:

OU vocês viajam com o Seiya

Ou viajam com 2 pessoas totalmente doidas.

Dourados: OS DOISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!

Saori: Seiya vá para o meu quarto, já estou indo para lá.

Seiya: Sim amor, já estou indo para lá e vou arrumar tudo.

Saori: Ai, você é...

Voz 2: Tipo, não quero estragar a festa, mas não quero ouvir esta melação toda não, eu quero viajar logo!!!

Saori: GRRRR, vou ser breve. Shaka e Milo conseguiram virar pilotos de avião. Logo, eu cedi um avião onde todos vocês viajaram, podem ir para onde quiserem, SUMAM DA MINHA FRENTE POR UMA SEMANA!

Milo: Tudo bem, pode ir para o seu quarto com seu amado. "ARGH, que nojo!!"

Saori retira-se.

Saga: Então, quem são estas duas pessoas?

Voz 1: Bem, farei as apresentações, eu sou o Felipe "Hades" Nani, praz... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Os dourados ficaram batendo no Felipe até a interferência da voz 2, que é a Lune Kuruta. Ela pediu para eles pararem, pois era apenas um apelido. Com todo jeitinho feminino dela, é claro que eles cederam, principalmente Shaka, Camus e Mu.

Felipe todo arrebentado, quebrado, destruído, destronado, vermelho, com os olhos inchados, rasgos na boca, nariz quebrado: Ma...mãe, você poderia ter me ajudado um pouco antes não?

Shura: Você deveria estar agradecendo por ela te ajudar, se fosse eu você ainda estaria apanhando, não te perdoei das piadinhas que a Carol e você fizeram de mim!!!

Aiolia: Por falar nisso, porque apenas você está aqui?

Felipe Nani: É uma longa história, deixe para lá.

Aldebaran: Está louco jovem? Temos uma semana, pode contar.

Felipe Nani: Tudo bem, aí vai...

Eu e a Carol estávamos no aeroporto, estávamos na fila para o embarque, então eu decidi falar para a Carol a única palavra que aprendi em grego neste período de uma noitada no Santuário aqui na Grécia.

Kanon: Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas qual foi a palavra?

Felipe Nani: Bem, então eu disse perto do ouvido da Carol a palavra MIGASSU!

Todos menos Lune e Nani: PUT# QUE PARIU!!!

Lune Kuruta: Porque eles disseram isto?

Felipe Nani: Porque MIGASSU é o mesmo que dizer FODA-SE em português.

Afrodite: Mas isto não explica o porquê de você ter ficado aqui e a Carol ter voltado.

Felipe Nani: Bem, o fato foi que um dos seguranças ouviu a minha fala, aí eu não pude viajar de volta, então estou aqui no Santuário. D

Lune Kuruta: E como eu vim parar neste Paraíso??

Felipe Nani: Agradeça ao Mula-chan, quer dizer, Mu-chan, ele ouviu meu pedido para te trazer para cá via teletransporte e PUFF, você apareceu aqui.

De uma maneira muito estranha, palavras desconexas começaram a ser ouvidas no Salão, o que chamou a atenção de todos que estavam presentes ali. Logo, eles prestaram atenção no que se dizia e começaram a ficar abismados com o que se podia ouvir.

Saori: Vamos Seiya, levante, levante-se, eu ainda tenho muito mais para dar.

Seiya: Calma Saori, eu elevarei meu cosmo e levantar-me-ei até não ser possível renascer mais, que é normalmente na quarta vez.

Saori: AHHHHH, isto, eu quero que você se esforce por completo, estava muito fácil ganhar de você.

Afrodite: O que eles estão fazendo?

Camus: Não deve ser algo bom.

Saga: Para com isto, ela esta falando de ganhar dele, devem estar fazendo coisas de crianças, tipo, jogando videogame, possivelmente o jogo que nós lutamos, IHAHAHIHEHIHEIHEHIAEEA, que bando de pessoas apelonas, jogam o próprio jogo..

Lune: Sei não viu.

Felipe: Isto é fácil de se resolver, é só alguém ir olhar no quarto onde estão. Vai lá Mu.

Mu: Porque eu?

Felipe Nani: Você é quem está mais perto de onde eles estão.

Mu caminhou para a porta e tentava observar pelo buraco da fechadura, mas viu que estava cometendo uma tremenda burrada, pois a porta era de vidro, podia-se ver tudo por ela!!!! Após ele ver o que ocorria, ele voltou todo vermelho e encolheu-se num canto, gerando preocupação geral.

Aldebaran: Grande amigo, o que você viu para ficar assim?

Mu: ...

Lune: Mu-chan, Muzinho, carneirinho, por favor, nos fale.

Mu: ...

Milo: Ou você fala ou receberá uma agulha escarlate para deixar de ser besta.

Mu (acordando depois duma bela brisada): Ahhh, eles estão fazendo aquilo.

Aiolos: Seja mais específico filho de Deus.

Mu: Sabe duas pessoas num quarto, sem roupa, uma em cima da outra.

Dohko: Será que não devemos ir viajar o mais breve possível? Imagina se eles se animam e decidam vir aqui?

Após as palavras proferidas pelo velho mestre idoso ancião, barulhos de passo foram ouvidos no Salão, então todos os presentes saíram mais do que rápido de lá, indo para onde o avião se localizava.

Milo: Bem, eu e o Shaka precisamos nos arrumar, daqui a pouco já podemos viajar, tudo bem?

Todos acenaram com a cabeça falando que estava tudo bem. Uns dez minutos depois, Milo apareceu com um uniforme todo formal, por incrível que pareça ele parecia um pingüim, Camus obviamente não quis perder a oportunidade de atazanar o Escorpião...

Camus: O que o papagaio disse ao pingüim ao chegar à festa?

Shura: Putz, de novo esta piadinha infame?

MDM: Pode crer, mas desta vez as posições se inverteram, apesar de que o resultado final deve ser o mesmo.

Milo: Não sei. O que o papagaio disse?

Camus: Poxa, ninguém me contou que o traje era a rigor. UHAHUUHAHUAHUAU.

Milo: Camus, um pingüim queria ser amigável, depois tentou ser descontraído e depois tentou ser piadista, qual o nome do filme?

Camus: Não sei.

Milo: Missão Impossível! HAHAHAHAHA!

Shaka: Aff, vamos entrar no avião, é melhor.

Todos entram e se acomodaram confortavelmente, de uma maneira muito surpreendente Saori Kido havia disponibilizado um avião com quatro motores e muito confortável para a viagem acontecer.

Aldebaran: Shaka, para onde iremos?

Shaka: Sei lá, a gente vai apenas dar uma volta rápida, não se importe.

MDM: Tipo Shaka, cadê o Milo?

Shaka: Boa pergunta, deve ter ido ao banheiro se arrumar, sei lá, mas não importa, eu sou melhor que ele nas decolagens.

Lune Cochichando: Hei pessoal, vocês vão confiar num cara que fica de olhos fechados para decolar?

Shion: E porque não confiaríamos?

Lune: Tipo, ele não vai ver quando a pista acaba aí a gente vai cair e morrer.

Todos ficaram com os olhos arregalados e com muito medo, seria o fim dos dourados? E onde estaria o Milo?

Bem, ele estava no banheiro do avião, estava com a porta encostada, mas não a havia trancado. Para o azar dele, só havia um banheiro em todo o avião e isto geraria um problema.

Um dos passageiros abriu a porta e tomou um baita susto ao ver o Milo no banheiro, este também se assustara. Neste mesmo momento, o avião começou a andar, fazendo com a pessoa que estava do lado de fora fosse para dentro do banheiro contra a vontade. Ele ficou espremido contra o Milo, ao tentar sair, o avião chacoalhou, a porta se fechou, o Zíper da calça da pessoa enroscou na tranca da porta, ela se trancou e depois com um puxão do Milo ocasionado pelo movimento do avião, acabou quebrando a tranca, ou seja, eles estavam presos.

Milo: Felipe, que merda cara, da para tirar tua mão da minha bunda?

Felipe: Cara, isto daqui está pior que ônibus lotado às 5h da tarde. Tipo, vamos nos movimentar com muita calma para tentarmos ganhar algum espaço.

Milo: Tudo bem.

Enquanto isto, os outros passageiros cada vez ficavam mais preocupados. A cada instante a aeronave ficava mais veloz e nada de começar a decolar. Todos começaram a soar, já podia-se ver o final da pista e nada da nave decolar.

Voltando ao banheiro.

Milo: Estamos mortos cara.

Felipe: Han?

Milo: Tipo, o Shaka pilota de olho fechado, ele não enxerga nada então, como não tem co-piloto, ele não vai puxar o manche, então vamos cair e morrer.

Nani: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Parece que o grito acordou os outros passageiros, que começaram a gritar euforicamente também: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

O final da pista estava muito próximo, mas com o grito desesperadamente desesperado de desespero dos passageiros, Shaka parece que se tocou e puxou o manche, fazendo a nave decolar.

Shaka: Aff, daqui alguns dias estes passageiros não gritaram mais aí eu não saberei quando se deve decolar.

No banheiro novamente...

Milo: Nossa, parece que estamos voando, então vamos tentar sair desta posição, beleza?

Nani: Claro, não gosto de estar grudado num homem.

Os dois estavam com os corpos colados, um cheirando o sovaco do outro, uma mão do Milo empurrava o peito do Felipe, enquanto a outra ficava no espelho, as mãos de Felipe estavam uma na nádega do Milo e a outra no botão da descarga, também para ocupar menos espaço. Milo começou a movimentar suas pernas, enquanto o Nani movimentava as suas pernas na direção oposta do Milo. O Tênis do Nani acabou desamarrando, Milo pisou no cadarço deste, então com um grande escorregão, ele acabou empurrando o Nani para a privada, este tentou ficar de pé e acabou atolando a perna dentro da privada.

Nani: Pelo Amor de Zeus Milo, tome cuidado. Como vou sair daqui agora???!!!

Milo: Calma, vou dar um jeito, mas primeiro tem como tirar a mão da minha nádega?

Nani: Sim, só um momento.

Então Nani começou a levantar a mão cuidadosamente, visto que estava encostada na parede também, isto estava ralando-a. Mas para conseguir isto, acabou trazendo junto a camisa do Milo.

Milo: Tudo que me faltava era ficar sem camisa agora.

Então Milo agarrou o Nani e disse: No três eu dou um solavanco e puxo você, sua perna deve vir junta.

O Nani querendo sair logo dali, abraçou o Milo, para também conseguir um impulso extra e tirar a perna da privada. A contagem começou...

1

2

3

E houve o puxão, a perna foi retirada, os dois bateram contra a parede e a unha do Milo rasgou boa parte da camisa do Nani. E este arranhará e muito as costas do Milo ao tentar ganhar impulso.

Nani: Sério Milo, se sairmos deste jeito vão pensar o que dá gente?

Milo: Que estávamos trancados acidentalmente no banheiro e que estávamos tentando sobreviver. D

Mais uma vez o avião chacoalhará, mas desta vez fora muito mais forte do que as anteriores, Milo e Nani estavam se debatendo em todo momento, até a hora que os dois bateram na porta, quebrando a tranca e a porta também, saindo desta mini-prisão. Mas ao estarem caindo, um tentou se segurar no outro, Milo agarrou os cabelos do Nani e sem querer puxou o Zíper da calça do Nani, o Nani que estava por baixo na queda, também puxou acidentalmente o zíper da calça do Milo e a outra mão envolvia a cintura do Milo. No final da queda, Milo ficou com o tórax no rosto do Nani, os dois muito próximos um do outro.

Todos os passageiros estavam olhando os dois assustados, pareciam que eles estavam fazendo algo selvagem.

Milo mais do que depressa se levantou e começou a explicar-se: Não aconteceu nada do que vocês estão pensando.

Saga: Nada do que estamos pensando? Então porque você está todo arranhado, sem camisa e com o zíper aberto? E o Nani está com o zíper aberto, a camisa rasgada e o cabelo todo bagunçado?

Kanon: Que vergonha, a gente quase morre por que o Shaka quase não decola e os dois se divertindo no banheiro.

Nani: Mas a gente não estava fazendo nada disto!!! No que o avião começou a andar eu fui jogado para dentro do banheiro, minha calça grudou no trinco da porta e ela ficou trancada, aí deu outro tranco no avião e acabou quebrando o trinco.

Milo: Sim, foi isto mesmo, o resto aconteceu porque queríamos sair de lá.

Lune: Nossa, esta foi a pior desculpa que já ouvi filho. Nunca ninguém acreditaria nisto.

Um monte de comentários maldosos foi disparado aos dois, então Milo se dirigiu ao lugar onde Shaka estava e Nani ficou sozinho no fundo do avião, fingindo cantar qualquer música.

A viagem transcorria normalmente, as vezes enfrentando algumas turbulências, mas nada que preocupasse os passageiros.

Aldebaran: Que tal nós cantarmos alguma coisa? Ou brincar de algo?

Aiolia: Tudo bem, vamos começar a cantar então...

Toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha tá na minha cama. Toda vez que eu chego em casa a barata da vizinha tá na minha cama. Diz aí Aiolos o que você vai fazer?

Aiolos: Eu vou pegar um pau para me defender.

Diz aí Aiolos o que você vai fazer?

Aiolos: Vou pegar um pau para me defender.

Ele vai dar uma paulada na barata dela, ele vai dar uma paulada na barata dela.

Toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha tá na minha cama. Toda vez que eu chego em casa a barata da vizinha tá na minha cama. Diz aí Afrodite o que você vai fazer?

Afrodite: Eu vou pegar um taco para me defender.

Diz aí Afrodite o que você vai fazer?

Afrodite: Eu vou pegar um taco para me defender.

Ele vai dar uma tacada na barata, ele vai dar uma tacada na barata dela.

Toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha tá na minha cama. Toda vez que eu chego em casa a barata da vizinha tá na minha cama. Diz aí Camus o que você vai fazer?

Camus: Eu vou pegar um paralelepípedo para me defender.

Diz aí Camus o que você vai fazer?

Camus: Eu vou pegar um paralelepípedo para me defender.

Ele vai dar uma PARALELEBHRRALSDA, aff, acabou com a brincadeira.

Camus: Aff, seus seres inferiores, não conseguem nem falar paralelepipedada?

Todos: NÃO!

Dohko: Calma, vamos cantar uma das antigas então. Shion roubou pão da casa do João, Shion roubou pão da casa do João.

Shion: Quem? Eu?

Todos: Você!

Shion: Eu não!

Todos: Então quem foi?

Shion: Foi o Saga.

Saga roubou pão da casa do João, Saga roubou pão da casa do João.

Saga: Quem? Eu?

Todos: Você!

Saga: Eu não!

Todos: Então quem foi?

Shion: Foi o MDM

MDM roubou pão da casa do João, MDM roubou pão da casa do João.

MDM: Quem? Eu?

Todos: Você!

MDM: Fui eu mesmo, e daí?

Kanon: Desisto de brincar, assim não dá, sempre tem um palhaço para estragar.

Enquanto isto, na cabine.

Milo: Shaka, para onde estamos indo?

Shaka: Eu que vou saber? Esqueceu que estou de olhos fechados? Quer saber? Se vira mane.

Milo até que estava pilotando muito bem a nave, mas em dado momento ele acabou enfrentando uma grave turbulência, perdendo todos os equipamentos eletrônicos da nave. Todos os passageiros foram até a cabine, pois estavam extremamente preocupados.

Shura: Milo, o que está acontecendo aqui? Isto está mais parecendo uma montanha-russa do que outra coisa!!

Milo: Shaka está dormindo e os equipamentos da nave já eram, mas isto não será um problema, eu derrotarei está máquina de ferro do mal!!! Eu já derrotei uma estátua de pedra, não será um monstro metálico que me vencerá! SOFRA MONSTRO DE METAL! AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

O Golpe do Milo bateu no painel de controle e voltou contra ele mesmo, ele saiu correndo em busca de um antídoto, pois estava sentindo muita dor e efeitos colaterais.

Lune: Não querendo ser estraga prazer de novo, mas se Shaka está dormindo e Milo está com problemas, quem vai pilotar o avião?

Todos os presentes acordados assobiavam, fingindo que não ouviram a pergunta.

Shion: Nani, você jogava o simulador de vôo da Microsoft?

Nani: Sim.

Dohko: Ótimo, você pilota, boa sorte.

Nani sentar-se-á na cadeira de piloto e estava tremendo demais. No que ele encostou no manche, a aeronave começou a cair com tudo, fazendo todos irem para frente. Com uma sorte do destino o pé do Felipe encaixou no manche, conseguindo puxar um pouco o manche, fazendo a nave se estabilizar. Mas como nem tudo na vida são flores, um dos motores do lado direito quebrou.

Nani: Queridos passageiros, pelo que li, esta aeronave consegue viajar com apenas 3 dos seus quatro motores.

Todos ficaram tranqüilizados. Mas de novo as coisas começaram a piorar e outro motor acabou parando de funcionar.

Nani: Pessoal, não se preocupem, mesmo com dois motores esta nave ainda consegue fazer uma viagem normal.

Camus: Isto vai acabar muito mal. Isso vai dar errado, estou prevendo isto.

Mu: E o que aconteceria se outro motor parasse?

Esta pergunta não teve tempo para ser respondida, pois outro motor havia acabado de parar de funcionar. O Avião começou a cair em parafuso, todos os tripulantes ficaram girando dentro da nave, ficando muito mais tontos do que já são. Por algum milagre do destino, eles caíram numa ilha.

Após algum tempo, todos saíram da aeronave, tendo uma grande surpresa com a placa que viam.

SAORI PARK

Shaka: Que porcaria é esta?

Camus: Isto não vai acabar bem, estou avisando, se algo tem alguma chance de dar errado, dará errado!

Mu: Sei não, estou com impressão que já vi esta placa em algum lugar?

Camus: Isto não tem como ficar pior, não tem mesmo.

Então começa a chover.

Milo: Será que o pessimista consegue fazer o favor de calar a boca?

Aiolia: Está placa está me lembrando da placa do filme de Jurassic Park.

MDM: Isto explicaria porque a Saori é tão irritante.

Dohko: Bem, vamos entrar neste "Parque", lá descobriremos o que fazer.

Todos adentraram no Parque, e quanto mais andavam, mais floresta adentro se colocavam. Por sorte parou de chover e o sol iluminava boa parte do caminho. Mas logo eles começaram a ver animais pequenos, muito diferentes dos habituais.

Aiolos: Pessoal, sem querer ser chato, mas é impressão minha ou isto são mesmo dinossauros?

Saga: Para de ser babaca, dinossauros são grandes e aqui não existe nenhum animal enorme.

Saga estranhou o fato de todos terem parado de andar, alguma coisa devia estar acontecendo, então ele decidiu olhar para frente. Sua espinha gelará na hora e arrependera-se do que havia dito, na frente dele havia um Tiranossauro Rex. Kanon então se posicionou do lado do irmão e falou:

Kanon: Irmão, não temos porque temer um bicho destes, só devemos usar nossa Explosão Galáctica que ele morrerá.

Saga: Sim, bem lembrado. Vamos!

Saga/Kanon: Explosão Galáctica!!!!

Tudo que se viu saindo foi apenas fumacinha da mão deles, pelo visto naquela ilha os poderes deles não funcionavam. Ao virar-se para pedir ajuda, perceberam que todos que estavam com eles já haviam corrido dali, deixando-os sozinhos. Com não são bobos nem nada, eles tomaram a atitude mais corajosa que se havia a fazer.

Saga/Kanon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Os dois saíram correndo desesperadamente para fugirem do T. Rex, que fez o favor de segui-los.

Já o grupo, sem o Saga e o Kanon, logo depois parou de correr.

Camus: Isto ainda vai piorar, isto não vai acabar bem!

Shura já havia cansado de ficar ouvindo isto, então decidiu tomar uma decisão sobre isto. Pegou a mão do Camus e o puxou até uma "madeira" e mandou-o bater na madeira três vezes, para ver se assim isto não se realizava. Contra sua vontade Camus bateu na madeira. Na primeira e na segunda batida, tudo ocorreu bem. Mas na terceira, o que parecia ser uma madeira, revelou-se ser um Velassaurus, este dinossauro muito irritado virou com tudo tentando abocanhar os dois presentes ali. Os dois pularam fugindo da mordida do dinossauro, mas este parecia insaciável e tentou morder-los de novo. Então os dois, como Saga e Kanon começaram a correr e gritar desesperadamente, sendo perseguidos pelo dinossauro.

O grupo seguia em frente, mas estavam muito preocupados, pois quatro membros já não estavam com eles, estavam sem seus poderes e ainda havia dois doidos junto deles, huahuauhhuahuaa.

Lune: Nossa, estou muito cansada.

Aldebaran: Quer que eu te leve no meu ombro? Para mim não será nada muito difícil.

Lune: Muito obrigada.

Não bastasse o que já havia acontecido, desta vez um Triceratops furioso apareceu correndo. Todos os membros do grupo fugiram dele, menos Aldebaran e Lune que estava nos ombros do Aldebaran, ele estava motivado a derrotá-lo. Os dois começaram a correr um contra o outro, mas no que iam se chocar, Aldebaran deu um salto gigantesco, passando por cima do dinossauro e sentando no seu dorso, segurou com uma das mãos no chifre do animal e começou a gritar SEGURA PEÃO.

Aldebaran: Eu já derrotei o Touro Bandido, não será você que me derrotararghhhhhhhhhhhhh, quem apagou as luzes????

Lune Kuruta que estava no ombro do Aldebaran, com o medo que ficou, acabou cobrindo a visão do Aldebaran. O dinossauro totalmente enraivecido pelas coisas que estavam acontecendo, começou a correr sem prestar atenção no caminho, indo para um precipício e acabou caindo deste. O dinossauro morreu, mas amorteceu o impacto do Aldebaran e da Lune, que se viam em grandes problemas, pois o espaço nele era mínimo e a queda era muito alta, sim, eles tinham ficado numa pedra que estava no meio da queda. Mas para subir seria muito arriscado sem qualquer tipo de equipamento.

Voltando para Saga e Kanon...

Saga e Kanon continuavam correndo incansavelmente, mas a cada instante mais e mais o T. Rex se aproximava dos dois, os dois pensavam se este bicho era incansável e se eles morreriam. Mas por um acaso do destino, eles viram Shura e Camus correndo na direção destes, ficando extremamente felizes. Pelo menos até o momento de verem a cara de desespero dos dois e o dinossauro que os perseguia. Ambas as duplas passaram correndo, Saga e Kanon estavam indo direto para a Boca do Velassaurus, mas os irmãos com muita coragem correram para o lado e saltaram, ficando em queda livre. Já Camus e Shura pararam no meio do caminho, já que não sabiam o que fazer.

Camus: Shura confie em mim uma vez na vida apenas.

Camus pegou na mão do Camus e a saíram correndo em direção do T. Rex, os dois estavam muito próximos, o T. Rex já se abaixava com as mandíbulas abertas e "chovendo" saliva com a vontade de comê-los, quando Camus deu um salto, agarrando-se no Shura e daí girando pelo meio das pernas do T. Rex, que então decidiu avançar contra o Velassaurus, tendo um grande confronto. Mas Shura e Camus não quiseram ficar ali para descobrirem quem sairia vencedor daquele combate. Os dois continuaram correndo até se encostarem-se a uma pedra.

Camus: Shura posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Shura: Já fez uma mesma, qual será a diferença de fazer outra?

Camus: Saga e Kanon pularam, será que eles vão sobreviver?

Shura: Não sei.

Voltando a queda de Saga e Kanon...

Os dois estavam em queda-livre, cada vez mais rápido, parecia que não havia salvação para eles. Então começaram a bater-se contra as folhas das arvores, mas elas não estavam diminuindo sua velocidade, pelo menos não até Kanon ter uma idéia genial.

Kanon: Saga dê-me sua mão logo!!!

Saga mais do que depressa fez o que seu irmão pedia então Kanon esticou o braço e agarrou num cipó, com a força do embalo do corpo do Saga, os dois foram com o cipó para a frente, só que a mão do Kanon estava muito lisa, então acabaram saindo voando de novo. Desta vez quem foi segurar no cipó foi Saga, ele usou toda a força que lhe restava para colocar Kanon num galho. Depois o Kanon puxou Saga para o galho, que ficaram descansando na árvore.

Voltando ao grupo maior que ainda tem...

Eles continuavam andando em frente, agora buscando seus amigos e uma maneira de escaparem dali.

Dohko: Desculpem-me, mas continuem em frente sem mim, estou muito cansado, não consigo seguir.

Mu: Não deixaremos você sozinho aqui!!!

Shion: Mu, siga em frente, eu fico aqui com o Dohko, Milo, você quem será o líder deste grupo na nossa ausência.

Então o grupo caminhou um pouco mais adiante e Milo decidiu fazer uma pausa, pois queria saber algumas coisas do grupo.

Milo perguntou para o grupo que ele estava comandando, o que achavam dele de ser o líder. Todos estavam concordando, falando que não havia melhor pessoa para isto, etc. Então ele poderia deixar quieto o fato do Nani não ter falado nada, mas como ele não quis perder a pose, pediu para o Nani falar.

Nani: Você quer que eu seja sincero?

Milo: Sim!

Nani: Você esta FUDIDO! – Todos se espantaram e ficaram observando o que ele diria posteriormente. – Tipo, você não conhece nada deste lugar, esta sem seus poderes, a maioria das pessoas daqui esta só querendo fazer média contigo, por algum motivo desconhecido nenhum dos antigos GM's está neste grupo, eu não confio em você e com certeza você não tem idéia de como sair daqui.

Milo: Depois dessa eu preciso ir ao banheiro, já volto.

Nani: Também vou ao banheiro, até mais.

Uns cinco minutos depois os dois voltaram onde o grupo estava, pois ao chegarem ali eles apenas se encontraram, mas nada do grupo.

Milo: Bando de traidores!!!

Nani: Eu avisei néh?

Milo: Humpf, espertinho, até parece que você tem algum plano.

Nani: Eu sugiro voltarmos ao avião, lá é seguro e possivelmente o rádio pode estar funcionando, então pediríamos ajuda.

Milo: Este plano não é de todo mal não, vamos fazê-lo, mas vamos andar um do lado do outro.

Então esta dupla começou a caminha de volta ao avião.

Vejamos como estão as outras duplas...

Aldebaran e Lune ainda estavam na pedra, Saga e Kanon já havia decido a árvore e agora caminhavam para encontrar o grupo e Camus e Shura continuavam conversando.

Camus: Sabe Shura, eu estou sentindo alguma coisa na minha costas.

Shura: Deixe-me ver o que é.

Camus saiu da frente de onde estava e então Shura sorriu de felicidade, pois estava cravada uma espada na pedra onde Camus estava sentado. Shura juntou todas suas forças e arrancou a espada da pedra, agora se sentindo bem mais poderoso.

Um som de PUMF foi ouvido no local onde estavam.

Camus: Shura, você soltou um peido?

Shura: Não, por quê?

Camus: Nossa, está um cheiro horrível no ar.

Shura: É mesmo, o que será que está fazendo este cheiro horrível?

Outro PUMF foi ouvido. Ao virarem-se, viram que havia um Carnotaurus encarando-os e doido para comê-los. Mais do que rapidamente eles saíram correndo novamente, mas desta vez deram muito azar, pois correram para uma parede cheia de pedras, sem saída, ficando cercado.

Camus: Shura confie novamente em mim! Dê-me sua espada!

Shura: Estás louco?

Camus: Rápido, esta espada nunca matará este dinossauro, mas eu tenho um plano!

Shura tacou a espada e viu Camus subindo nas pedras.

Camus: Shura distraia um pouco ele!!!

Shura: Como vou fazer isso????

Camus: Se vira!!!

Shura então começou a correr de um lado para o outro, sendo seguido pelos olhos do Carnotaurus. Camus chegou ao topo das pedras e fincou a espada no meio de uma delas, empurrando-a. Uma pedra caiu no chão.

Shura: Tipo, você vai fazer só isso?

Camus então fincou de novo a espada e começou a usar toda sua força para empurrá-las, fazendo ocorrer uma avalanche de pedras, soterrando o Carnotaurus.

Shura encostando-se na parede: Meu Zeus do Céu, mais uma dessa eu juro que infarto.

Camus encostando do lado do Shura: Lembre-me de nunca mais aceitar uma viajem oferecida pela Saori.

Shura: Bem, vamos voltar a caminhar e encontrar nosso grupo, antes que eles vão embora e nos esqueçam.

Agora vamos observar a dupla Milo e Nani...

Nani: Par!

Milo: Ímpar!

Nani: Deu 8! HUAHUAHUHUAUA! Eu sou invencível!

Milo: Vamos de novo?

Nani: Claro, par eu ganho e ímpar você perde!

Milo: Tudo bem!

Milo: UHHUAHUAHUAHU, deu 9, epa, eu perdi!!! GRRRRR!

Milo ficou muito revoltado, partindo para cima do Nani, este acabou se desequilibrando e caindo. Milo caiu junto e os dois acabaram fazendo um pouco de terra deslizar junto com eles.

Nani: Milo, estou cansado de a gente ficar se agarrando, temos que tomar mais cuidado!

Milo: Sim, mas eu estou ouvindo um barulho de voz, faça silêncio.

Os dois se aproximaram de onde estavam ouvindo o barulho de voz e surpreenderam-se com o que viam e ouviam.

Dohko: AUHHAHAUHAHUA, como foi fácil enganar aqueles idiotas, agora vamos chamar um resgate e deixemos eles aqui.

Shion: Este plano foi genial, nem eu faria algo tão perfeito!

Milo: A gente atrapalha algo?

Shion e Dohko: Glub!!!

DRIM DRIM DRIM

Dohko: Um momento, meu celular está tocando!

Dohko: Alô? Shiryuuuuuuuu!!! Espere um momento, eu já retorno a ligação.

Dohko redisca e...

Dohko: Alô, do que necessitas grande discípulo?

Shiryu: Eu estou jogando com a Shunrei grande mestre, mas o que acontece é que eu não consigo levantar mais meu amigo.

Dohko: Isto é um grande problema, mas não se preocupe, peça apenas para ela colocar a boca, duvido que isto falhe.

Shiryu: Mestre, nem assim funcionou, meu bonequinho não quer mais subir, será que é porque estou sem cosmo no jogo?

Dohko: Jogo? Espere aí, do que você está falando?

Shiryu: Ué, daquele jogo Saint Seiya The Hades que você comprou para mim no meu aniversário.

Dohko se estapeando: Eu pensei que fosse outra coisa!!! Bem, então você perdeu, comece uma nova partida! Fui!!!

Milo: Deixando isto de lado, qual é o plano para fugirmos daqui?

Shion: Dohko vai usar seu celular para fazer uma ligação para a FUNDAÇÃO GRAAD vir nos pegar, nada demais.

Nani: Eles têm telefone com linha gratuita néh?

Dohko: Não, por quê?

Nani: Estou vendo que não vai funcionar, mas tente então.

Dohko disca o número e...

TIM INFORMA, CRÉDITOS INSUFICIENTES PARA COMPLETAREM A LIGAÇÃO!

Dohko: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Shion: E o que faremos agora?

Milo: Vamos voltar para o avião então, tentamos usar o rádio que tem lá.

E então os quatro partiram.

Logo eles chegaram onde se encontrava o avião. Milo entrou na cabine e tentou fazer contato pelo rádio, mas ele parecia não estar funcionando. Este saiu da cabine muito desanimado, sendo consolado pelo trio.

Então eles acabaram procurando comida, remédios, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil, mas apenas encontraram whisky, não tendo achado outra coisa, acabaram levando ele embora, já que precisavam de algo para beber, talvez isto anima-se um pouco as coisas.

Voltando ao maior grupo, que restavam apenas Mu, Shaka, MDM, Aiolia, Aiolos e Afrodite...

MDM: Sabe, não gosto de ser chato, mas precisamos encontrar alguma coisa para comer.

Afrodite: Bem, podem esquecer de comer alguma planta daqui, todas elas são venenosas para nós.

Aiolia: Bem, tem um riozinho passando por aqui, porque não entramos nele para descansar um pouco e depois vemos se aparece algum peixe, crustáceo ou pequeno mamífero para comermos?

Mu: Eu normalmente não sou de concordar com tais idéias, mas desta vez tenho que assumir que foi uma idéia genial, considerando quem a disse.

Shaka: Como sempre vou ser estraga prazer, vou ir meditar em algum lugar distante, onde vocês não me atrapalharem e estas tentações bestas não apareçam na minha mente.

Aiolos: Vai lá Virgem, boa meditação.

Shaka tomou uma distância segura e começou a dar risada dos 5 que deixou para trás.

Shaka: Bando de idiotas, eu vou pescar minha comida sozinha, assim só eu como e não tenho que dividir com ninguém, RSRSRSRSRS, mas preciso apenas fazer uma vara. Por sorte aqui tem muita madeira e eu posso usar o cipó como linha, e tenho um anzol gigantesco, logo, vou pegar um mega-peixão, RSRSRSRSRS.

Enquanto isto, os 5 que restaram juntos ainda, ficaram brincando de tacar água um no outro, nadavam um pouco, até que Mu teve uma visão que o estremeceu. Ele fez um sinal para que todos parassem, senão correriam sérios riscos de vida.

O "animal" que ele estava vendo era um escorpião com uns três metros de comprimento, enorme, um ferrão que dava mais de um palmo de comprimento, ele estava nadando entre os dourados. Todos suavam frio, sabiam que se o bicho fosse para cima de qualquer um deles, naquele estado, eles não teriam muitas chances de vencer, mas por sorte ele passou por eles sem se importar.

Aiolia: Acho que devemos sair daqui, não é nada seguro.

MDM: Como se nesta porcaria de lugar houvesse algum lugar seguro.

Afrodite: Vejam pelo lado bom, se levássemos um deste escorpião para o Santuário, aí teríamos um cavaleiro de Escorpião de verdade.

Aiolos: Boa idéia Afrodite, mas quem teria coragem de pegar um bicho destes?

Mu: Me inclua fora desta baby.

MDM: Ninguém seria louco de fazer isto, mas enfim, depois sacaneamos o Milo, huahuuahhuahua.

Então o quinteto saiu da água, mas o barulho dos galhos se mexendo fizeram todos ficarem parados, tentando se esconder nos troncos, visto que para sobreviver na selva você precisa não ser visto. Mas eles tiveram uma grande surpresa ao verem que quem estava saindo de trás dos galhos eram os gêmeos Saga e Kanon.

Afrodite: LINDOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Os dois se assustaram com um Afrodite que se atirou em cima dos dois, abraçando-os e apertando-os.

Kanon: Afrodite, tudo bem que vocês devem estar preocupados, mas isto já é exagero?

Shura: Não sabia que você tinha medo de ser abraçado por um amigo Kanon.

MDM: Shura e Camus, em que fim de mundo fomos nos reencontrar hein?

Dohko: Nem tudo é perfeito MDM.

Mu: Shion, Mestre ancião, Felipe, que bom revê-los.

Milo: Hei, se esqueceu de mim?

Aiolos: Agradeça a Zeus por não podermos capturar os escorpiões que vivem aqui, senão seus dias de cavaleiro de ouro estariam no fim.

Camus: Que eu odeio multidões todos devem saber, mas onde estão o Aldebaran, o Shaka e a Lune Kuruta?

Aiolia: O Aldebaran enfrentou um Triceratops, e acabou montando este animal e não sei onde foram parar. A Lune estava sentada no ombro dele, logo, foi junto com eles.

Afrodite: E o Shaka disse que ia meditar, não quis ficar na água conosco.

Musiquinha do Missão impossível começa a tocar...

Nani: Desculpem-me, é meu celular, um momento.

Alô? Tudo bem? Sm, eu estou bem? Porque estas chorando? Como? Hummm, e você quer minha ajuda néh? Olha, brigas acontecem, devemos saber supera-las, os dois estão errados, nada melhor que uma conversa com ele para vocês se acertarem, eu torço por isso. De nada. Até mais. Beijos.

Musiquinha do Missão impossível novamente.

Nani: Já vi que virou perseguição. Alô? Fala cara, hoje eu posso falar a vontade que não está embaçado não. E manda o Ricardão tomar no PIIIIIII, uhahuahuhuahua. Mas então, do que necessitas? Você quer saber como se dar um toco numa mulher e ela não se importar? Cara, isto é tecnicamente impossível, seja gentil, fale que foi bom, mas que ela quer uma coisa séria e você não quer isso. E Manda um beijão de língua na bunda do Ricardo, beleza? Até o Anime Dreans veio.

Nani: Acho que agora podemos continuar andando sem ser ... Musiquinha do Missão impossível mais uma vez...

Nani: Ai meu Deus, vocês não me dão sossego!!! Alô? Sim, estou bem, como você está? Com problemas? Eu vou falar que você brigou com seu namorado, acertei? Haha, eu tenho um poder de adivinhação incrível, você nem imagina. Mas o que você quer saber? Tipo, você quer saber como convencer o cara a fazer uma fantasia tua? Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas que fantasia? O.O. Errr, você pode conversar com ele, ou então, tranque-o no quarto, duvido que vá fugir. A, não foi nada esta ajuda. Beijos, boa sorte.

Mu: Que fantasia foi esta que ela falou?

Nani: Cara, eu estou com medo de chegar perto dela agora, coitado do cara, espero que ele a ame muito, porque senão, vai se arrepender.

Musiquinha do Missão Impossível tocando mais uma vez, será que não tem fim?

Nani: CANSEI DESTA MERDA, PQP, VSF, SUMA!!!!

Então o celular foi arremessado para muito longe, muito longe mesmo, a se perder de vista.

Nani: Pronto, agora podemos continuar a caminhar sem problemas, errr, porque vocês estão me olhando assim?

MDM: Você é muito burro assim mesmo ou só está se fazendo?

Nani: Por quê?

Dohko: Como assim por quê?

Shion: Sua Mula...

Nani: MULA é o Mu.

MU: A seu pivete, agora é bom você correr, porque vamos te matar, seu celular era a única salvação e agora deve estar em pedaços!

Nani: Gente, calma, para que toda esta violência. Nós vamos encontrar outra maneira de sair daqui.

Quando os dourados iriam bater de novo no Nani, desta vez sem Lune Kuruta para salva-lo, ouve-se um grito enorme...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Mu: Este grito só pode ser de uma pessoa.

Todos: Aldebaran!

Aiolos: Vamos correr que o grito veio em linha reta, ele não deve estar muito longe.

Dez minutos depois...

Afrodite: Porcaria, chegamos até um precipício e nada deles.

Milo: Hei pessoal, já que não encontramos o Debas, que tal tacar o Nani pelo precipício? Assim não perdemos a viagem.

Shura: Foi a melhor coisa que você disse no dia!

Os dourados seguravam o Nani, pronto para tacá-lo do precipício. Este começou a chorar feito um bebê chorão, mas eles nem se importavam com isto, mas no ultimo instante, quando o jogariam, ouviram uma voz conhecida.

Lune Kuruta: Sério, já não basta estar chovendo celular aqui, vão tacar meu fiote também?

Nani em lágrimas: MAMÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Camus: Como vocês foram chegar aí?

Lune: Bem, não sei te dizer direito, o "Touro" que o Aldebaran estava montando veio para esta direção e caiu aqui, ele morreu, mas a gente esta vivo, como vocês estão vendo.

Shura: E porque você disse que está chovendo celular?

Lune: Eu estava jogando STOP com o Aldebaran, então do nada um celular atingiu em cheio a cabeça dele, só deu tempo dele gritar e agora está desmaiado com a cabeça rachada?

Shion: E o celular está como?

Lune: Inteiro, nem arranhar arranhou.

Nani: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU, EU ODEIO ESTA PORCARIA, ELA NUNCA QUEBRA, HUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAUHHUAHUA.

Dohko cochichando com os outros: Gente, acho bom ele tomar um pouco do Gardenal do Saga, cada vez está ficando mais louco.

Kanon: Então pessoal, vamos fazer uma operação de resgate ao celular!

MDM e Afrodite: Sim senhor.

Afrodite pegou um monte de cipós, amarrou um no outro e fez um nó no cipó, onde seria possível colocar o celular, MDM colocou os cipós até onde estavam Aldebaran, Lune e o celular, logo após pegarem o celular, puxaram a corda e começaram a comemorar.

Lune: Hei, vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não?

Mu: É mesmo, temos que resgata-los.

Desta vez eles colocaram o cipó até lá embaixo, Lune amarrou o Aldebaran na corda e ele foi resgatado. Depois o Shura mandou a espada que ele estava segurando para a Lune, assim ela poderia cortar uns pedaços do Triceratops para eles comerem depois. Os pedaços subiram. E por último a Lune foi salva.

Lune: Cadê meu querido Shakinha?

Nani: Ele foi "meditar".

Aiolos: Porque as aspas no meditar Nani?

Nani: Tipo, ele deve ter ido fazer alguma coisa, tipo, Dohko e Shion planejavam fugir daqui sem mais ninguém – Os dois começam a assobiar, fingindo que não sabem de nada – então, é de se pensar que ele está planejando alguma coisa.

Aldebaran acordando: Não se preocupem, já estamos todos reunidos, creio que logo o acharemos.

Aiolia: Então vamos logo buscar o Shaka, porque cansei de ficar na ilha. E a FUNDAÇÃO GRAAD disse para estarmos onde o avião caiu que eles viram nos buscar logo pela manhã.

Todos então começaram a caminhar de volta para o avião, quando mais uma surpresa desagradável aconteceu. Do nada um Diplodocus apareceu no caminho deles, dando chicotadas com o rabo que tinha. Uma destas chicotadas acertou a bunda do azarado Mu de Áries, que saiu voando.

Todos então saíram correndo atrás do Mu que voava, mas cada vez ficava mais distante, até se perder no horizonte.

Aiolia: Putz, nunca mais o acharemos.

Afrodite: Sabe, vamos continuar indo em linha reta, assim creio que o acharemos, espero que ele fique bem.

Então eles continuaram seguindo adiante. Mu gritava por socorro, apesar de que sabia que isto seria quase impossível. Ao olhar para frente, pode avistar que cairia num lugar com muita água. Isto poderia ser muito bom, se ele soubesse nadar, então será que ele morreria ali? E pior ainda, afogado? Não, algo ou alguém ia ajudá-lo, ele acreditou até o fim nisto, então juntou suas ultimas forças para gritar por ajuda.

Shaka ouviu o grito e começou a olhar para cima, podendo ver que o Mu estava "voando", mas estava caindo. Então, com seu ímpeto em salvar todos os animais, não poderia deixar um carneiro morrer, então pegou sua vara e arremessou a linha, tentando pegar o Mu no ar. Por uma sorte inacreditável, o anzol da vara fincou na calça do Mu, então Shaka o puxou com toda força que teve, Mu foi com toda a força que Shaka puxou mais a força que ainda tinha da viagem de encontro a Shaka, os dois corpos se bateram e cada um foi para um lado.

Mu logo se levantou e foi ajudar Shaka, agradecendo-o por ter sido ajudado. Não demorou muito e todos chegaram onde eles estavam.

Aiolos: Cheguei a pensar que nunca mais os veriam.

MDM: Até parece que uma coisa boa dessas ia acontecer realmente.

Shaka: E então, conseguiram ajuda?

Saga: Sim, vai chegar amanha de manhã, então temos que voltar para onde o avião está.

A caminhada de volta fora tranqüila, eles aproveitavam a paisagem, visto que não apareceu nenhum dinossauro para colocarem medo neles. Logo eles já estavam de novo ao local onde o avião tinha caído.

MDM: Nossa, estou com muita sede, tem algo para beber?

Shion: Só Whisky.

MDM: Manda!

Então todos, exceto Lune Kuruta começaram a beber. Antes de ficarem alegres, eles retiraram o combustível que o avião ainda tinha, para molharem algumas madeiras e assim fazerem uma fogueira. Mas como homem quando começa a beber não presta, eles começaram a ficar bêbados e isto com certeza não foi muito bom...

Mu: Sabe pessoal, hic, que tal começarmos a contar piadas?

Nani: Zuzo zem por mim HIC.

Mu: Então lá vai a primeira: Batman pegou seu bat-sapato e seu bat-blazer, aonde ele foi?

Todos: Não sei.

Mu: A um bat-zado, huahuahuhuahuahua.

Lune: Dããã!!!

Aldebaran: Agora é minha vez, dois leites estavam andando no meio da rua quando foram atropelados. Um deles morreu e o outro não, por quê?

Todos: Não, HIC, sei.

Aldebaran: Porque ele era um leite longa vida, ygaygagaaygayyga.

Lune: Putzzz.

Saga: Por que o elefante não pega fogo?

Todos: Nemmm...

Saga: Porque ele já é cinza, HAIAHHIEHHAIHIAHEAEHAIIEAIAHEEA.

Lune: Sem comentários T.T.

Kanon: Se o cachorro tivesse religião, qual seria?

Silêncio.

Kanon: Cão-domblé!! IHAIHHIHIHEAHEAHIAEIHEIHEAHIEAIHEAIHEAHI.

Lune: HAHAHA!

MDM: O que o cavalo foi fazer no orelhão?

Todos: Não sabemos.

MDM: Foi dar um trote!!!

Lune: É mais fácil vocês perguntarem e responderem. "Eu quero morrer".

Aiolia: O que dá o cruzamento de queijo, pão e um macaco?

Aiolia: Um X-panzé!!!

Lune: Meu Zeus!!!

Shaka: Como as enzimas se reproduzem?

Shaka: Fica uma enzima da outra, huahuuahhuahuauha.

Lune: Eu quero fazer o papel de Jesus Cristo no filme do Mel Gibson.

Dohko: Por que a Coca Cola e a Fanta se dão muito bem?

Dohko: Porque se a Fanta quebra, a Coca Cola!!!

Lune: Eu quero fazer o papel de Jesus Cristo no remake do filme do Mel Gibson.

Milo: Por que não é bom guardar o Kibe dentro do freezer?

Milo: Porque lá dentro ele esfirra!

Lune: ÓÓÓÓ!

Aiolos: Por que as plantas novinhas não falam?

Aiolos: Porque elas são mudinhas.

Lune: Argh.

Shura: Por que Perón não teve filhos?

Shura: Porque sua mulher Evita!!!!

Lune: Não, não T.T.

Camus: Por que o Maradona não gosta que chamem ele de craque?

Camus: Porque ele prefere cocaína.

Lune: Está ganhou.

Afrodite: Como se fala top less em chinês?

Afrodite: Xem-chu-tian.

Lune: AI!

Shion: E em japonês, como se fala AIDS?

Shion: Kukimata.

Lune: Sem brincadeira, pior não pode ficar.

Então, como sorte de pobre dura pouco, muito pouco, com certeza piorou. Logo, de fase de bêbados alegres, eles viraram bêbados galanteadores.

Afrodite e MDM ficavam apertando um a bunda do outro, isto deve ter sido algo emocionante para os dois.

Logo os golden boys começaram a falar cantadas ao bel prazer, visto que Lune estava dormindo e o Nani estava desmaiado na areia.

Mu: Seu pai tem hortifrutti?

Aldebaran: Não, por quê?

Mu: Porque você é um chuchu.

Aldebaran: HAHAHA, mas e você está esperando um ônibus?

Mu: Não, por quê?

Aldebaran: Porque você já esta no ponto!

Saga: Kanon, você não se machucou néh?

Kanon: Não, por quê?

Saga: Porque você só pode ser um anjo que caiu do céu irmão, AIHIHEHEIAHIEHIEAHIAEIHEIHHEI.

MDM: Afrodite, hoje é teu aniversário?

Afrodite: Não, por quê?

MDM: Porque você está de parabéns!!!

Shaka conversando consigo mesmo: Oi, me empresta uma ficha?

Shaka: Por quê?

Shaka: Para eu poder falar para minha mãe que encontrei o homem da minha vida, rsrsrsrs.

Aiolia: Teu pai é mecânico?

Aiolos: Não, por quê?

Aiolia: Porque você é uma graxinha.

Camus: Seu pai é padeiro?

Milo: Não, por quê?

Camus: Porque você é um sonho!!!

Shion: Seu pai come rato?

Dohko: Tá doido rapaz?

Shion: É porque você é um gatinho!!

Após isto eles acabaram bebendo mais um pouco e desmaiando, de manhã o resgate chegou e pegou todos desmaiados mesmo, colocando-os no avião, assim voltando para o Santuário. Lune Kuruta e Felipe Nani voltaram para casa, tentando manter uma vida normal dentro do possível, depois dos fatos ocorridos.

**FIM**

* * *

Depois de 12h escrevendo a fic, consegui terminar, não ficou nada inacreditável, não foi uma grande comédia, mas foi o que consegui fazer para dar de presente para a mamãe Lulu.

Obrigado por lerem e/ou comentarem.

Beijos, tenham um feliz ano novo! \o/


End file.
